


I Prefer Claudia

by LadyLustful



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Erotic Poetry, F/F, F/M, Oral Sex, Pegging, Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: A dirty song about being pegged by Claudia.
Relationships: Claudia Auditore da Firenze/Reader
Kudos: 7





	I Prefer Claudia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Assassin_J](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/gifts), [flannelmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelmoth/gifts).



Ezio Auditore is the assassin mentore  
a man known for his conquests in the realm of amore,  
of all his many lovers, all swear he is the best  
but have you ever seen his sister with her lovely face and breasts?  
  


Some people they like oral,  
and some sweet and skillful lips,  
some people they like anal,  
and a shapely arse and hips,  
Some like the Assassino,  
I think he's molto bene,  
but I prefer his sorellina  
to fuck me with a leather pene.  
  
Claudia is so lovely, she is such a sweet delight,  
If I made love to Claudia, I'd pleasure her all night,  
Claudia is an angel, she's made of carnal sin,  
all I want is worship this lady Assassin.

  
Some people they like oral,  
and some sweet and skillful lips,  
some people they like anal,  
and a shapely arse and hips,  
Some like the Assassino,  
I think he's molto bene,  
but I prefer his sorellina  
to fuck me with a leather pene.  
  
Ezio loves all the ladies, and all the pretty boys,  
he loves to play with all his friends, and likes to play with toys,  
I like a fellow well enough but I prefer a lass,  
who should I choose if not one with the Auditore sass?  
  
Some people they like oral,  
and some sweet and skillful lips,  
some people they like anal,  
and a shapely arse and hips,  
Some like the Assassino,  
I think he's molto bene,  
but I prefer his sorellina  
to fuck me with a leather pene.  
  
  



End file.
